


your touch is like fire (in the cool ocean breeze)

by asweetdeception



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetdeception/pseuds/asweetdeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hates spending the night at her best friend's house until a midnight encounter leaves her beaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch is like fire (in the cool ocean breeze)

Clarke Griffin loved her best friend to pieces, yes, that much was true. But, oh god did she hate spending the night at Octavia’s house. It wasn’t that Octavia’s place wasn’t nice or her family was awful. No, Aurora Blake was about as sweet and motherly as a friend’s mother could possibly be, and Octavia lived in a nice two-story house with a beautiful ocean view.

No, the reason Clarke hated spending the night at Octavia’s was that Octavia always fell asleep way earlier than was acceptable even for working adults, let alone two eighteen-year-old high school girls. What was even worse was that she had a tendency to wake up at exactly seven in the morning and bug Clarke until the latter woke up cursing.

It wasn’t that Clarke wasn’t a morning person. Okay, maybe a little bit, but that was only because she suffered from a little bit of an insomnia problem and had trouble falling asleep.

On a cool spring night, Clarke found herself at yet another sleepover in Octavia’s room where the dark-haired girl had long knocked out, leaving poor Clarke wide awake and bored all by herself.

“Octavia!” Clarke whined, kicking Octavia’s fast-asleep self mildly with her leg. “It’s not even midnight yet, why are you sleeping!”

After a few unsuccessful shoves and pushes, Clarke sighed, defeated. She knew better than to expect Octavia to wake for anything short of a nuclear apocalypse now that she had fallen into her peaceful slumber. Clarke stared at her enviously for a minute before deciding to get up. What she wouldn’t give to be able to fall asleep this easily.

Clarke grabbed a fuzzy shawl from Octavia’s couch and wrapped it around herself. She wandered around the house, stopping at the kitchen to grab some chocolate chip cookies, before heading out towards the back porch that looked out over the Pacific ocean.

The view was absolutely breathtaking at this time of night as the dark sky hugged the ocean and delicate waves caressed the shoreline with calming whispers. Clarke walked out to the end of the porch and clutched the shawl tightly against herself, closing her eyes to enjoy the beautiful and serene music of the softly crashing waves.

“Having trouble sleeping?” a voice from behind her made her gasp loudly.

Clarke turned around rapidly to pinpoint the source of the question. A young man with dark curly hair and cute freckles was sprawled on the giant patio swing.

“Bellamy.” Clarke sighed in relief. There are worst things to be surprised by than your best friend’s hot older brother. Not that she would ever admit that in front of Octavia.

“Sorry I scared you,” he said with an apologetic smile that made his eyes crinkle. The way the moonlight was hitting his face made his features look even more defined. There was water dripping from his tiny curls and just then Clarke noticed that he was sitting there only in his swimming trunks and no shirt. She tried her best to focus on anything other than his glistening well-sculpted abs.

Clarke shrugged with a small smile. “I didn’t know you were back home. Octavia usually talks my ear off with the news of your return.”

Bellamy let out a soft laugh and the sound did things to Clarke.

“I actually just got back about an hour ago, so she hasn’t had a chance to freak out about it yet.”

“San Diego is a long drive. Aren’t you tired?” Clarke voiced her curiosity.

“Naah. It’s really not that bad. I like driving at night, anyway. It’s very calming.”

“Me too! I love nighttime which more or less has to do with the fact that I’m kind of an insomniac,” Clarke added matter-of-factly as she walked over to the swing and sat down on one leg.

“It must suck having sleepovers with O. She always knocks out by 9,” Bellamy shifted to his side to look at Clarke.

“You have NO idea. I hate it,” Clarke exclaimed with widened eyes. “Although I did manage to make her stay up till almost 11 tonight.”

“Wow. That’s impressive,” Bellamy nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“What is that you’re drawing?” Clarke asked, pointing to the small notebook in Bellamy’s hands.

“Oh, this. Nothing. I was just sketching out some ideas for a tattoo I’ve been thinking of getting.” He shrugged his shoulders lightly.

“Ooh. Can I see?” Clarke asked excitedly.

“It’s really not all that good. I’m no artist or anything.” Bellamy looked down at the notebook, fiddling his thumbs.

Clarke couldn’t believe it. He was being shy. Octavia’s big brother was nervous to show Clarke his drawings.

“I wanna see what it is,” she pressed, leaning in inquisitively.

Bellamy leaned over hesitantly to show her the notebook.

“I was trying to draw a mockingbird with a four-leaf clover under it but it’s not quite coming out right,” Bellamy explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Here let me try it,” Clarke held out her hand expectantly.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re an artist.” Bellamy chuckled, handing her the notebook and his sharpie.

“I don’t know about artist. I doodle here and there,” Clarke blushed slightly as she began drawing what Bellamy had described. “Something like this?”

“Wow. Not an artist, huh?” Bellamy threw her a teasing grin, leaning in to examine her handy work. “This is amazing, Clarke.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Clarke waved her hand, her cheeks flushing with color. “Where were you gonna get it?”

“I was thinking over here under my collarbone maybe,” he answered without looking up, still studying her drawing. “But I don’t know if it’ll look okay. I don’t want it too big but I want it to properly show.” He looked up to glance at her. “What do you think?”

Clarke was surprised to be asked her opinion but didn’t hesitate to reply. “I think it can be done in a way where it’s not too large but the details still show nicely. It really just depends on your tattoo artist. I could show you.”

“Hm?” He looked confused.

“I mean I could draw it on you with the sharpie and you can see if you like how it looks,” Clarke offered.

“Um. Yeah that would be great. Trial run,” Bellamy chuckled. “Have at it!” He leaned back in the swing raising his hands in invitation.

“Okay, just try not to move. We’re sitting in a swing so it’ll mess me up,” Clarke ordered as she sat sideways on the swing, crossing her legs for better balance.

“Yes, ma’am!” Bellamy flashed her a grin, making Clarke smile as she moved in to work on his chest.

Clarke was a professional when it came to her art, and she was always perfectly focused when working on it. Besides, this was not the first time she had drawn on someone’s skin with a sharpie. Still, she wasn’t entirely oblivious to the fact that she was sitting on a swing on a cool spring night by the ocean and drawing on the very shirtless chest of her best friend’s very hot older brother. Focus, Clarke, she mentally chided herself.

As Clarke continued to meticulously work on the tattoo, she could feel Bellamy’s breath on her left cheek. She was very aware of his eyes studying her in her peripheral vision, and to put it lightly, it was just a bit distracting. Clarke found herself mindlessly glancing up at Bellamy’s face only to realize just how close his face was to hers. She gulped nervously and forced her eyes back onto her drawing, but it was too late as she could already feel her cheeks turning red as her whole body became very warm.

“You’re blushing,” Bellamy stated the obvious, and she could see his face break into a teasing smile in the corner of her eye. Curse her pale skin and its inability to hide embarrassment.

“It’s just a little warm outside tonight, that’s all,” she countered without ever letting her eyes leave his chest.

“Really? I thought it was quite cool outside,” he answered, not taking his eyes off her face. “But that may have just been the water.”

Clarke tried to ignore his flirtatious tone, but to no avail as she felt her face flush even more than before. Instead, she focused all her energy on finishing the fake-tattoo as soon as possible.

“There. It’s done,” she announced as she put the final touches on the mockingbird and glanced up at his face. She could feel his warm breath on her face. There was a slight sparkle in his warm, brown eyes and they looked like oceans of melted chocolate gazing back at her with an intensity. Clarke felt her breath halt for a second and gulped, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

She could feel her palms sweating from the warmth of his skin and her whole body felt like a fever had engulfed her. The silence felt like it had stretched for eternities before Bellamy’s voice finally broke it.

“Wow, you work fast,” he smiled without ever leaving her gaze.

Clarke inhaled loudly as if suddenly released from a spell as she finally looked away from his face and leaned back.

Bellamy looked down at his tattoo, studying it intently.

“Do you like it?” Clarke asked nervously.

“You have a gift, Clarke,” he replied, looking up at her deeply.

Clarke dropped her gaze as she smiled sheepishly, unable to blush any more than she already was. “Thanks.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything else as he reached out his left hand towards her chin, lifting her face up softly. Clarke gazed at him with an intensity as he slowly leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Clarke responded passionately, her lips caressing his as her hand trailed from his shoulder up towards his neck. Bellamy’s hand reached up to cup her face as his other hand entangled itself in her golden curls.

Clarke leaned up a little, pushing him back towards the swing. The kiss was tender and sweet and Clarke could feel her stomach doing cartwheels inside. Her entire body was lit up with heat.

After what felt like the most beautiful eternity, Clarke felt Bellamy softly pull back. He smiled at her before sitting up straight.

“It’s getting late, you should go to bed,” he whispered slowly, holding her gaze for just a moment before finally getting up from the swing. “Good night, Clarke.” He turned to flash her a smile before disappearing into the house.

Clarke let out a heavy breath, trying to reconcile what exactly had just happened. Her head was swimming with emotions. Clarke bit her lip and smiled cheerfully as she got up to walk back to Octavia’s room.

So maybe spending the night at Octavia’s wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
